


Dark Stars

by Vahildr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has become attached, more so than expected, to the distraction given to him by Snoke. Something his master had not anticipated. </p><p>{Apprentice AU, Kylo Ren X Te'keodaki(OC) <br/>I had seen this AU on tumblr somewhere and wrote this at the beginning of my descent into madness..}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Te'keodaki is a personal character from swtor, that I haven't played in a while. So I decided to kill her lol
> 
> Because that's what you do.

(1)   
Kylo Ren glared, something he generally reserved for a select few. General Hux, for one, when he's bothersome. Captain Phasma, only sometimes, and most of all, that damn scavenger girl. 

Today, however, his glare was reserved for a Twi'lek. 

A distraction, sent from Snoke himself, an apprentice for the nearly failed Knight. 

What Kylo wasn't expecting was her to return the glare, crimson gaze flashing, the force surrounding her, sparking. 

A distraction, he mused. But a pleasant one. 

(2)   
The more he trained with Tekeo'daki, the more Kylo Ren forgot about the scavenger. His apprentice - if she could be called that - was strong. A bit wild, however, and reckless. To be honest, she was more of a training partner than an apprentice. 

Between First Order missions and training, Kylo's little free time soon revolved around the Twi'lek. 

(3)   
Two months into training, Snoke requested an update. Kylo Ren brought his apprentice before his own master. 

Snoke senses it long before they ever entered the room, even from across the galaxy. 

The passion that sparked between them was tangible, and Snoke hid a grimace. This was not in the plans. The plotting began before he ever laid eyes on them. 

(4)  
Kylo Ren staggered into his quarters, eyes darting, mask held loosely in one hand, saber in the other. 

He was always this way after missions. Drained, paranoid, wary. Angry, that he allowed the scavenger - 'Rey,' his mind supplied - to escape. 

Iron filled his nose, and his dark eyes caught a flash of crimson spattered across the floor. 

Kylo Ren snarled. 

(5)  
He found her, curled, bloodied, barely breathing, on the dark stone floor, hands clutching the orange blade she wielded. 

Debris, stark white armor, surrounded her, and Kylo felt a surge of pride for his apprentice, momentarily outweighing his anguish. 

Her last words to him were accompanied by her blade being shoved into his shaking hands, and him pulling her close, ignoring the blood that stained his hands, his robes. 

For the first time, Kylo Ren broke. 

(6)  
Her scent still lingered in the air, Kylo noticed as he took his seat at the hardly-used work table in the corner of his room. 

A series of tools and picks rested next to him, and Tekeo'daki's saber sat on a stand. 

With steady hands, he took the hilt down, eyes carefully inspecting the design. 

It was a shame to take it apart, but he wanted the crystal, to rebuild. 

Hours later, he was done, parts and wires scattered, and a small, glowing orange crystal lay in the palm of his hand. 

(7)  
Kylo Ren glared across at the young woman. 

She held her saber, glittering and blue, at her side, the glow giving her an aura of light. 

Rey returned the glare, ounce for ounce, and flicked her head, daring her to come near, and he complied, pulling his blade from his belt.

Black-gloved hands caressed the hilt, and the blade crackled to life. 

Rey's eyes widened. 

Dual bladed now, his lightsaber crackled red, broken, one one end, strong, bold orange on the other. 

FIN.


End file.
